User talk:Stellamusa101
Welcome Welcome to my talkpage! Feel free to ask me, Jana and Sofia. Messages Sure! You need to help me and Sofia. 00:06, April 5, 2013 (UTC) It's Perfect! Instead of Ghouls, just put Ghoul-Witch. Thanks! 11:04, April 5, 2013 (UTC) I like it. Hehe, Sashabella looks really small. 23:54, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Thank you for expanding the wiki! Can you be my BFF? 12:11, April 6, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean??? 12:14, April 6, 2013 (UTC) OMG!!! THANK YOU!!! 12:36, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Good bye! Need to be off! 12:38, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry if I edited your talkpage. 03:18, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Why not? 07:18, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Want to know your name, if you don't want to tell it, just a fake one. Can you make other characters? Here is the list: *Frankie Stein *Jade J'Adore *Draculaura *Cloetta Spelletta *Clawdeen Wolf *Sashabella Paws *Lagoona Ble *Fianna Fins *Deuce Gorgon *Abbey Bonimable *Spectra Vondergeist *Vampelina That's all! (Sorry if it is too many, you can one by one.) 07:39, April 7, 2013 (UTC) It's awesome, and 2 characters 1 day, next day rest, then next next 2 characters again. Patterns. Hehe I like the Chat :P 07:44, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure, and why you hate Draculaura? 07:45, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Bloom is such a Mary Sue, and a cry baby! 07:51, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm creating Draculaura so please how to make the color link to be pink? I'll tell you when I'm done. 08:29, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Look here---> Draculaura. I finished it! 08:53, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi there :) I like your blog, is there more coming soon? 10:34, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Don't protect your talkpage! How will the others send messages for you? 10:36, April 7, 2013 (UTC) O....k.... 10:51, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Can you also make Levitor from Bratzillaz? I made a blog. 11:21, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Bye! I'm editing my blog. 12:24, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Why did you deleted my blog? I need also to makeone, but that is fine. 00:17, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi again. I created Frankie Stein, and about to create Lagoona and Abbey. You can also create the other characters :) Hi :D Can you edit the MediaWiki:Wikia.css? I'm having trouble with Lagoona. I wanted it blue. 08:23, April 8, 2013 (UTC) No need. I did it. 08:24, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I know things about Monster High and Bratzillaz but I do not like it. Monster High Above I really hate it because when Mattel created this all girls who love Barbie and have it Laches favorite Monster High. After, my passions are Barbie, Disney Fairies and Sofia The First. [[User:Moi532|'Sofia']] - [[User talk:Moi532|'I like to scare give goosebumps!']] Don't tell me that again Bratzillaz totally rocks! Can you join my new wiki?--->Powerpunk Girls Wiki 10:46, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Type: Ok? }} About Bratz, they aren't monsters. 00:40, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Perfect, but Abbey? 06:47, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Just when I woke up :P 04:20, May 10, 2013 (UTC) <--- I agree!!! 08:35, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Question Can we talk at Fanpop? I'm doing something there... Need to be off! 04:37, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey there. Why are you banned in Winx Wiki?!?!